Carryon My Wayward Son
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna was only gone for the day, 12 hours really, and something happened. The mansion was in ruins, his guardians were no where in sight, and Reborn- Reborn was somewhere stuck inside the crumbling mansion. No, no, no he's alive. Tsuna just knew it. Based on Carryon My Wayward Son by Kansas R27


_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Tsuna sobbed brokenly as he saw that the mansion was destroyed. The usually proud mansion looked like a sad interpretation of it. The multiple windows on the side were destroyed, jagged shards of glass littering the ground underneath them and in the frame. The walls were burnt and still burning with multiple flame types with real flame. He could tell where Gokudera had used his System C.A.I. along with Yamamoto's rain flames. There were random blood splatters along the wall that looked like it came from a sword but no bodies. Tsuna could only hope that the bodies were alive and trapped in a Vindice cell somewhere. The trees surrounding the property looked scorched with purple flames. Tsuna's breath caught when he saw the Sun flames burning near the entrance of the mansion. Ryohei was on a mission in Greece.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

It was agony trying to sort through the rubble. To the servants that were still alive, he freed them, and sent them away with the medical team that had arrived a few moments after he called. For the dead bodies of what looked like an enemy family, he cursed silently but still sent them off with respect. They must have had lives somewhere else with loved ones hoping for their return.

When he got to the third floor of the mansion, there was a lot more bodies than what there was downstairs. He searched through the rubble for the one person he wanted to see and felt his throat and eyes burn in unshed tears. The smoke that was still wafting through the air might have had something to do with it too though.

When he came to a less smoke filled corner, he saw him.

Reborn was slumped over, his fedora beside him like it had rolled off of his head, and his white dress shirt singed and dirtied by dust and blood. Most of it was from the enemies but some of it was coming from his shoulder and abdomen.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_  
_I can hear them say_

Tsuna covered his mouth with his blood slicked hands, his usually bright brown eyes spilling tears and turning dark with grief. Tsuna ran forward, sliding on his knees on the tiled blood slicked floor next to Reborn as he did.

He stopped himself from crashing into the wall and tilted Reborn's head up to see if he was still alive. His wrist was grabbed, the hand tense in alarm and red, but it relaxed its grip when Reborn saw who was beside him. Through the pathetic light of the dying fire around them, Reborn finally appreciated the true beauty of his husband right now.

"Hey, Tsuna…" Reborn said weakly, the blood loss getting to him as he slumped against Tsuna's shoulder. He inhaled as deeply as he could and relaxed his body from the black liquorice smell. "I think there's an attack happening."

Tsuna managed a small laugh. "I noticed. What did you even do?"

"I fended off almost half of the people here. They came because they knew you were at a meeting with their boss and I was alone with Chrome, Gokudera, and Yamamoto." Reborn turned his face into Tsuna's shoulder, muffling the coughs that wracked through him.

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Tsuna ran his hands frantically through Reborn's hair, calming Reborn down, and places feather light kisses onto Reborn's temple. He yelled out for help multiple times before stopping. If the medical team heard him, they better hurry their asses up so Reborn wouldn't die.

"Tsuna, it's useless. I'm too far gone." Reborn said, his voice cracking with emotion he wasn't used to.

"No, no I refuse to accept that." Tsuna shook his head in denial and squeezed his eyes shut. "You're going to be fine, when you recover you'll probably scold me and then we'll make-out somewhere and everything will be fine. You aren't dying."

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say_

Reborn smiled, deciding he should play along. "Alright, but you aren't getting off easy if-"

"When", Tsuna interrupted.

"Fine, when I recover." Reborn reached up and rubbed the tear tracks off of Tsuna's face, smiling gently. "Don't cry. Like you said, I'm going to recover."

Tsuna smiled, covering the hand with one of his smaller ones. Reborn's chipped and callused hand was the only thing that he knew would never change. Years of rebuilding the calluses after getting his true form back paid off. But right now, Tsuna could only see the small infant that changed his entire life for the better again.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more, no!_

The medical team came running down the debris strewn hall. Tsuna murmured hushed, comforting words as Reborn drifted, his breathe coming in small gasps now.

Right before the medical team took Reborn away from Tsuna; Reborn leaned up and kissed Tsuna's cheek. "I love you Tsuna, remember that."

Tsuna covered his mouth with his hands and buried his head into his knees. He sat there, sobbing into his hands, as he Reborn was taken to a medical tent. He felt somebody pat his shoulder and he tensed, looking up in surprise and mistrust until he saw it was Yamamoto.

"It's alright to cry." Yamamoto said softly. He sat beside Tsuna and rubbed up and down Tsuna's back. "I don't think it matters about looks so just cry."

And cry Tsuna did. He buried his face into Reborn's shoulder and shook with sobs; muffled by the clothes Yamamoto had on, dirtied with dust and none of his own blood.

After almost five minutes, Tsuna sniffed one final time, and composed himself. He wiped his eyes and face to get rid of any traces of tears. He heaved himself up with the help of the wall, and dusted himself off so he didn't look so crumpled. Yamamoto stood up too and they ran down the sets of stairs after the medical team so they could see what happens with Reborn.

_Carry on,  
You will always remember_

Reborn's eyes fluttered and his breath was still coming in soft gasps. The medics frantically rushed around the tent, Reborn their top priority. He gasped one final time before his heart monitor started slowing down, and his head slumped to the side.

Before he was completely gone, Reborn heard an anguished cry of denial. _'I hope Tsuna will find somebody else.' _Reborn thought as his eyes fluttered close and he flat lined.

When he opened his eyes again, Giotto was standing in front of him with a sombre look. Reborn blinked in shock, not expecting that Vongola the First would be standing in front of him when he died.

"Hello, Reborn." Giotto said, his voice matching his bright orange eyes, sad to see Reborn here and not with Tsuna.

"Hello, Primo." Reborn said respectfully. Giotto smiled, his eyes crinkling. In that moment he looked so much like Tsuna that Reborn's chest physically hurt.

"You need to go back to Tsuna; it isn't your time yet." Giotto said, crossing his arms, and setting his mouth in a thin line.

_Carry on,  
Nothing equals the splendor_

"I've lived almost 20 years inside the body of an infant and another forty before that. I think I can let go." Reborn answered dryly.

"But I know what will happen if you don't go back. I can't tell you much except that Tsuna would be joining you in only a year's time if you don't go back. Nobody but you can prevent that so please, go back." Giotto said, his eyes darkening to the orange of the Hyper Dying Will Mode. Reborn hesitated at that.

"What do you mean by that?" Reborn asked carefully.

"I don't have much time, it's almost up. But what I'm saying is that Tsuna will die if you don't go back. It won't even take long to happen."

Giotto looked like he was floundering for an explanation so Reborn would be convinced.

"Wouldn't it be better if I died now and met him? It's likely that I'm going to die a lot sooner before him on a mission or because I'm already 60 mentally."

"No, it wouldn't. Tsuna isn't going to be very stable for the rest of his time, he will easily see an attack coming, and won't side step it. That's not something that needs to happen. Tsuna is the best Vongola boss there is and to have him die at only 26 isn't something I want for Vongola."

Reborn's lips drew into a thin line. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back or not. Giotto sensed his way of thinking and smiled gently.

"Just think over what I said. I don't have any more time left to convince you." Giotto dissipated like he said he would and Reborn was left in the endless white room.

Reborn sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't want to go back but if what Giotto said was true, Tsuna would be here in a year's time thanks to him. He rubbed at his face before making up his mind.

_Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you_

Tsuna's desperate cry wasn't heard as the doctors started working in reviving Reborn. Yamamoto turned around and pulled Tsuna forcefully away from the tent.

Gokudera and Chrome had been nearby when they heard Tsuna's scream. They ran over and saw Tsuna's face buried into Yamamoto's chest, a hand clenched into the fabric of Yamamoto blue dress shirt. They could see how Tsuna was shaking and knew that something happened.

Yamamoto caught sight of them first and motioned them over without moving too much. Gokudera sat beside Yamamoto and sent a glance over that asked what was wrong.

"Reborn just flat lined." Yamamoto whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Gokudera's mouth formed a little 'O' and Chrome covered her mouth with a hand.

Chrome leaned forward and ran her hands through Tsuna's hair to calm him down. Tsuna tensed from the touch, his shoulders arching in alarm, before they relaxed. They slumped in defeat, just like how Tsuna felt.

He soon fell asleep, Yamamoto's arms around him, Chrome running her hands through his hair, and Gokudera talking quietly to him.

_Carry on my wayward son_

Tsuna was put in a room after a moment. Chrome settled down next to him and continued racking her fingers through Tsuna's hair. It seemed to help Tsuna from crying too hard in his sleep, and it helped Gokudera and Yamamoto so they could plan how to counter act the family that attack them.

A doctor walked up to them an hour later and reported about the wounded. Her name was Martha. "All the patients from the enemy side are in stable conditions if they haven't already died yet. We have done the best we can for them under the Tenth's wishes so they died of shock or blood loss."

"What will happen with Reborn's body?" Gokudera asked Martha.

"There's no body to bury." Martha smiled coyly at Gokudera. "He flat lined for ten minutes but right as we walked away and about to mark his time of death, he gasped and came back. It's a miracle he survived from the amount blood loss he had."

Yamamoto and Gokudera gasped in sync. Gokudera shot a glare at Yamamoto because of it but decided to let it slide. They both turned around and rushed back to where Tsuna was curled up asleep.

"Chrome", Gokudera called in a whisper that sounded closer to a shout. Chrome looked up in question, motioning for them to be quiet since Tsuna was still asleep. "Reborn isn't dead."

_There'll be peace when you are done_

Without warning, Tsuna shot up from his cot. His eyes were glazed over in even more tears and his breath came in gasps. The three automatically moved over to comfort their boss, resuming their positions as earlier. Tsuna had woken up from a bad dream and was shivering when they settled him down.

"No, no, no, not him", Tsuna constantly mumbled under his breathe. It broke the guardian's heart when they saw that.

Yamamoto was the first one to break it to Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna?" Yamamoto muttered, snapping Tsuna's attention to him. He smiled his same easy-going smile as he talked to calm Tsuna down. "I have some news to tell you. They said that-"

"I don't want to hear it", Tsuna interrupted, "Just-Just leave me alone so I can sleep, please."

"I think you want to hear this news though. The doctors said that when Reborn flat lined he was only dead for ten minutes before he came back."

Yamamoto's grin widened when he saw that Tsuna's eyes widened and his eyes flared in happiness.

"Please tell me you're not playing some sick joke on me?" Tsuna whispered. Yamamoto shook his head and smiled even wider when Tsuna scrambled up to run out to where Reborn was being kept.

_Lay your weary head to rest_

Reborn was lying on a cot, covered up to his shoulders with 4 thin blankets to keep him warm, an oxygen mask to help him breathe and from the major blood loss, and his heart monitor set up beside him with an IV drip full of blood going into his vein. Tsuna's breathe shook in relief when he exhaled. He slumped to the ground in relief, and wiped at his eyes to get away of yet another wave of tears.

He picked himself up from the ground and sat on the provided plastic chair. He took a hold of Reborn's hand that wasn't hooked up to any machine and rubbed circles in it. He smiled happily, as he looked at Reborn's sleeping face.

Even if it was pale, sweaty from the pain he was just barely feeling, and not at all like the usual proud man he knew; it was still his, and it was still showing signs of life. The thin, black eyes were just barely open in a brief moment of consciousness that wouldn't come back for another three weeks, and Tsuna saw them crinkle in a knowing smile.

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry no more,_

Tsuna saw and smiled back. He brushed the bangs that stuck to Reborn's face from the small amount of sweat, and saw the eyes relax when Reborn fell asleep again. Finally, everything was okay; everything was fine.

_No more!_

* * *

**I don't know why I made this. I almost killed Reborn but I found out that I couldn't. Oops.**

**I made this when I originally intended to type up some more of the 4th chapter of Sidewinder. Well, this is a song-based song again, Carryon My Wayward Son by Kansas, and I couldn't resist because I saw so much potential in the song. **

**Well, if you liked it, tell me in a review. I'm not reading it over because I've been working on this story for about 5 hours and I don't want to spend any more time on it at the moment. So tell me if there's a mistake in the story.**

**_This was originally just a short innocent one-shot_  
**

**_-_Gate**


End file.
